tears_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulric
Name: ' Ulric 'Other Names: ' The White Wolf, the War Wulf, Ice Biter, The Nord Varg, Son of the Great Wolf, Lord of the Iss Valdyr 'Meaning / Origin behind name: 'Occupation': Deity 'Blood Lineage': ' Divine 'Family:''' *Mother: Nihaluu *Father: Lykaois *Siblings: the Seven *Spouse: unknown *Offspring: Aarnvolf Ulriucson Note on Offspring: The children of the War Wolf number in the thousands. During the centuries Ulric walked the world of Unarath he sired many children with many women accross many nations. Such is the spoils of war and few women could resist the charming and attractive Nord Varg. His blood line has been prolific however only one direct heir to his name is known and awknowledged and that is Aarnvolf . He alone carries the the name Ulricson Personality: '''Likes:' Comming Soon 'Dislikes: Comming Soon 'Passions, Hobbies & Social': Comming Soon 'Strengths': Comming Soon 'Weaknesses': Comming Soon 'Known Companions': Comming Soon 'Personal History' His name is legend and his followers legion. He is the White Wolf; The Nord Varg, The Lord of the Iss Valdyr . He is Ulric, the Battle God of the En'Thromii and his followers cut a bloody swath across the face of Unarath to rule the north in his name. Ulric was first born of the children of Nihaluu. It was clear from the first breath taken by the infant Ulric that he was born to lead and rule. As he grew, Ulric excelled at all things mastering the hunt, battle and tactics. When it came time for Ulric to take his place in the pantheon of the En'Thromii, he decended to the world and extend his influence, Stretching out his arms; a battle axe clasped in each hand, he took the north as his own. ::: "... I had thought I knew of the En'thromii. How much different could these so called wolves of the North be? Larger then their southern cousins for certain but their outward appearances were only the most obvious of the differences. The NordVargs they called themselves, berserkers the majority of them. Many but a step away from instability and each and every one of them obsessed with fighting; fighting their enemies, strangers and even themselves. ::: Their entire culture based on honour and battle, they were truly awe-inspiring people. With strong features and pale skin, when in wolf form, many possessing thick white fur so rare in the south. It was not uncommon to see grizzled old wolves scarred and missing parts of their limbs, white fur permanently tinted red from blood spilt over long lives.I had thought I had come to knew them and their kind. As impressive as they were, my ignorance was revealed the moment I laid eyes upon him. He stood head and shoulders above his wild kinfolk like a Northern God of the old times. ::: Hair spun of shimmering gold, Eyes of liquid silver that seemed to glow. He would stare through you, exposing every secret you held. There was no mistaking that look within his eyes, nor the power burning behind that unnerving smile. 'When in time I left his hall and the Wolves of the North behind, I knew that I had been in the presence of Ulric, First Son of the Wolf Lord himself and the undisputed lord of the North. Gods of Light and Darkness, help me for I wanted nothing more then to return and pledge my undying love and serve him in what ever manner he wished for the remainder of my life" ::: ~~ Cher'naas Varren, Bard - from the retelling of Sarongar's "tales of a Lady among the White Wolves of the North" 'Constellation:' Comming soon Major Religion: Cult of Ulric, religion of Ulricthrall. Sphere of Influence Battle, War, Heroic Deeds, Ruler-ship and leadership, combat of any kind including ship borne combat. 'Plane of Residence:' Ulric maintains a magnificent Great Hall known as AevnHjem on the plane of YjarranºHov. 'Legends & Lore' :::: Category:Pantheon Category:En'Thromii Category:En'Thromii Lore Category:En'Thromii Gods Category:Iss Valdyr Category:Minor Characters Category:The Seven Category:Characters Category:En'Thromii Characters